Kiss Me
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: On the even of Harry and Ginny's wedding Hermione and Minerva find each other. MM&HG Femmeslash.


**Kiss Me**

The ceremony had been truly beautiful, Ginny had made a gorgeous bride and Harry had looked handsome in his dress robes, they had been husband and wife for a over four hours now yet the band was still playing in the tent erected for the occasion. Hermione slips out into the dying twilight as it was being driven away by the rising moon and bright stars. She walks across the tall grass of the Borrow and into the barley surrounding the property towards the tree line. The cool spring air felt lovely against her heated skin, there had been too much dancing and too many people celebrating the happy event.

She stops as she hears a distinct sounds of boots breaking a branch, and turns. The figure was on the higher ground just on the edge of the small field, but even with the light dwindling she knows who it is. The tall figure stands still, perfect posture, hair piled upon her head. Hermione smiles, and hopes that the woman's keen eyesight picks it up. "Are you coming?" She shouts into the wind. She stays still for a second, just long enough to see the woman begin to follow, and walks into the forest.

The trees block out most of the moonlight but Hermione knows exactly where she is going even in the dark, they had played there so many times when they were in school. She is almost to the clearing when she feels her approach. She walked as fast as Hermione remembers, and showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. She would live as long as Dumbledore, Hermione thought, perhaps more.

"Are we there?" Hermione nods, and sinks to the moist grass, thankful that she had picked the green dress instead of the lavender one. "What are you doing out here, Hermione?"

The woman is still standing beside her, and Hermione has too look up. "I could ask you the same, Minerva." The moon is full and without the trees to block her view, she can easily see the corners of Minerva's lips twitch. "Making sure you are all right."

She sits straighter and reaches for the Minerva's hand. The older witched look down at her with a raised eyebrow. "Liar."

This time it's a real smile that graces Minerva's lips, before she joins Hermione on the grass. "What are you doing out here?"

"Taking a break."

"A little too much celebrating?"

Hermione chuckled, "Something like that. Ron hasn't let me rest all evening." The humor left the other woman and a sharp nod was all the response she received. "He thinks we could still reconcile."

"And you?" Minerva asked looking directly at her.

"I've realized that we are meant to be good friends and nothing more."

"It will take sometime before either he or the family accepts that, you were engaged after all."

Hermione frowns at the other woman. "No we weren't. He asked, and I said no."

"After deliberating for sometime."

Was that reproach she heard in the other witch's voice? Hermione look intently at Minerva now, scrutinizing every inch of her face. Searching for the truth in the deep green eyes. "I needed to be sure. I didn't want to make a mistake. I didn't want to hurt the people I care about. I didn't want to hurt the one I love."

A sigh, "You are sure now?"

Hermione inched closer, "Absolutely. You?"

Minerva turned to face her, she was much more relaxed. "I would have never kissed you in the first place if I were not sure."

"And here I thought it was seeing me in my skivvies." She joked trying to dispel the serious mood.

The rich laughter filled the air between them. "You were rather temping, but I have never had trouble controlling desires of the flesh. It is the desires of the heart that I have never learned to master."

Hermione, who suffered the same ailment, could no longer stand to be that close to Minerva without getting closer.

Her body moved without much thought, and her lips pressing against Minerva's. Slowly she tried every angle, searching for the perfect one to deepen the kiss. Minerva tasted of strawberry wine they had served during the ceremony, and Hermione sought to drink it for as long as her demanding lungs would allow. "Oh, Merlin." She whispered against Minerva's lips as she drew in much needed air.

"My thoughts exactly." Minerva said, pulling Hermione to her again.

The End.


End file.
